Love At First Sight
by Shakko
Summary: I know it ain't anything ta do with A Cinderella Story but it is good it's about a girl and a boy meeting each other very tragicly my friend wroe it so she owns all the charectors so plz r&r no flamz her first fic
1. Chapter 1

Love At First Sight

BY

Sharky K

Chapter 1

It's a Friday night and Sam is getting ready for her shopping trip, she's going with her best mates Charlie, Jane, Mini, and Jess. Every week they go to different places for their shopping trip it starts on Friday and ends on Sunday, Sam's the oldest so she drives them all round where ever they want. Today they are heading to Belfast, they haven't been there in a long, long time, it will be a big adventure as it has changed so much since they'd been there last. As Sam was about to park her car she heard a large bang, she thumbed her foot on the brake, got out of the car and ran towards the noise. Sam didn't know what she was going to expect, but she thought it was some kind of a car crash, but what she found was more serious than she realised. A young man was lying in the middle of an ally way blood flowing down the street, the man had been shot though his chest. At first she thought he was dead but as she walked to him she saw that he breathing, she called her friends over and got them to ring for an ambulance.

20 min later he was taking to theatre, Mini was so, so scared she wanted to go, but Sam wanted to stay to make sure he was ok. Charlie and Jess tried to cheer everyone up by saying "well what a brilliant shopping trip, hospital beds was just was I was looking for". They waited for hour after hour after hour, until the moment of truth came, a doctor came and told them "I'm afraid his lost a lot of blood and he needs a lot of bed rest but the operation went well and he says he'd like to see the person who found him". Sam didn't know if she wanted to see him but Jane told her "you'll regret it if you don't", the doctor directed Sam to his room, there he was sitting up waiting, he looked so weak and fragile, she was about to walk away when he shouted "so you're the one that saved me?" She turned back and replied "yeah, I guess I am" he asked her to come over to sit beside him, he told her his name was Matthew but that she can call him Matty. "So what's your name?" he asked "Sam, Sam Wonder". Sam told him her age, 18 years old, and he was the same age. They chatted for ages, they shared a moment together, they were the perfect match. Visitor time was over and he give her his number and he asked for her number, will she give it to him…

…YES!

One week past and Sam still didn't get in touch, Matthew was getting impatient so finally he called. Sam new it was Matthew so she answered it

"Hello, is that you Sam?" 

"Yeah"

" I've been waiting for you to call me" 

" Sorry, I never call blokes"

" Yeah, well I'm not just a bloke, am I?"

" Well your all the same, aren't you?!"

" No I'm different"

" How can I believe that? I didn't call you because I thought you were just messing around, to make fun of me, all guys do that".

" Well I wasn't trying to, I don't excitedly go round giving girls my number, not unless I really like them"

" So you like me?"

" Of course, your gorgeous, who wouldn't like you?"  
"… I … I … I've got to go"

"Wait, meet me in Lisburn at O' Brian's, 3.oo pm. See you, bye" 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT

Matty texted Sam the next day to say that they will be meeting on the Saturday (the day after the said they was going to meet). Sam wanted and didn't want to go at the same time but finally had the courage to go, she waited and waited and waited, she thought she had been stood up… until he called her over. She was so angry with him and had some things to say to him for being late but as she walked towards him all the bad thoughts went away. She was about to ask "why were you late?" but he gabbed her by the hand and took her to their sits. Sam didn't know what they were going to talk about but it just came naturally to them, Matty made a few jokes and she became to notice that she was flirting with him.

"look' its getting late, we better go before the café closes us in" Sam said

"no, I mean lets do something else together… maybe go to… the… cinema"

"I don't know…ok cinema it is" Sam said blushing.

"lets go and don't worry you get to pick the film, promise"

They arrived at the cinema and picked a film they never heard of before, they thought it would be a laugh, but it turned out to be a horror movie. Sam was gabbing Matty without even realising it until he gabbed her back, she pulled away a sat on her own side until the movie was over.

Sam was the first to get out of the building and Matty ran after her not understanding why she wouldn't wait for him.

"Sam!, Sam!, hey wait up! What's wrong?, why are you running for me?

Sam stopped and cried in the rain, Matty couldn't see what he had done so he pulled her closer to him and held her close, this time she didn't pull away. She calmed down and Matty reached in for a kiss on the lips but she turned her head so that he kissed her on the cheek instead, he tightened his arms around her and he lifted his hand to her face, he moved closer and closer to Sam's face. Finally he came so close to her, they couldn't leave each other, he reached for a kiss again and Sam responded.

The kiss seemed to last forever and ever, it was getting darker and they were the only ones standing there. Unfortunately they had to break apart and he drove her home were they shared another long, tender, sweet and loveable kiss.

SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, TELL WHAT I DID RIGHT AND WHAT I DID WRONG! THANK YOU!!!!

_**HOPE YOU LIKE THESE STORIES**_

BY Sharkey K


	3. Chapter 3

**LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT **

**CHAPTER 3**

Matty drove her off at her friends house were they were having a sleep over,

"hey! Sam before you go I want to ask you one question, why did you run off on me at the cinema? I would say sorry but I don't know what for, I need to know what I said or did…please tell me"

"I… don't… know"

"yes you do, please I need to know"

"ok I do know why I ran off… but I'll…tell you another day"

" no I can't wait, I didn't mean any harm, I didn't mean to hurt you. Look if you don't tell me what I did I'll never be able to sleep without wondering what I did or ever make it to you"

"fine but please don't hate me cause what I'm about to tell you is my past but it stops my future. Ok here we go… a couple of years ago I had trouble with a man, an old man, he was a bad person and I say this because he…he abused me…and every time someone touches me I feel their going to hurt me just the way he did. Happy now you know my past life" Sam was trying to hold back her tears but as she began to remember of all the thing that happened to her, soon enough she couldn't hold them back any longer.

"Oh Sam…I didn't know…I am so, so sorry…I"

"see, I knew you would hate me" sobbed Sam. She got out the car and ran down the street, Matty chased after her.

"Sam!, Sam!, wait, I don't hate you, how could I hate you I … I love you!" Sam stop, and turned slowly and said "what…did you say?"

Matty ran closer and repeated "I love you"

Sam stood in the street in shock and tears dripped down her cheeks but slowly said "we…have…just…met, I don't…understand"

"what don't you understand the I, L, O, V, E, Y, O, or U. Come here and let me show you how much I really do love you".

He grabbed her once again and kiss her and at the same time wiped her tears away. It lasted and lasted and lasted when they had to break the kiss again when Sam said "I think I love you to" they shared one more kiss again. She said goodbye and ran into her friend's house he couldn't bear to let her go but made a plan to meet again next Friday, same time, same place.

thank you for everyone's reviews and I hope this chapter explains why Sam did pull away from Matty at the cinema, I just wanted that to be a secrete until this chapter. I hope more people write reviews about this story good or bad. Next chapter I will bring back Sam's friends into the story as well for Matty.

Keep reading my stories. Cheers

Look forward to hearing your reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4 Is this the end?

The summer holidays were over so Charlie, Jane, Mini and Jess had to go back to school all of then are 16 years old but they are staying on until their 17yr. Sam drove them to school but she couldn't get any peace with her friends asking a 101 questions. First it was Jane asking "well how did the date go, you hardly said a word on Saturday night, well by the smile on your face I think it must have been brill"

"the date was ok it went well" said Sam

Charlie interrupted "OK!,OK!, it must have been more than OK! Jess is right you haven't stopped smiling since"

"yeah your right it was brill, in fact it was FANTABULOUS!!!!!!" Screamed Sam.

"well give us the gorgy details" shouted Mini.

" you will never believe this but he said he loved me"

"aah!!!!" the girls screamed.

"well what did you say?!" said Charlie

"I said that I loved him to" said Sam, face glowing red

There was a deep silence and Sam's friends looked at each other and started to sing

"Sam and Matty sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.NG, first comes love, second comes marriage, third comes the baby in the golden carriage"

They had just finished their song as they arrived at the school.

"Go on, get out of here, I'll pick you up at 3.30pm as always"

As Sam's friends went into school they blow kisses at Sam pretending to be Matty.

Sam was about to get back into her car when she heard another car horn beep at her, she looked around to see were it was coming from, she turned round to see a car flying towards her, the car was going to fast and couldn't stop in time…BANG!

Sam was being rushed to hospital with serious head injuries from the car hitting her, just before she had to go into theatre she woke up, nurses asked her if there was anyone to call for her, and she said Matty. Matty came as soon as he heard when he arrived he saw the woman he loved lying on a hospital bed, it was as if it was there first meeting all over again, only this time Matty was in great pain as he saw Sam tabbed up with all wires which were keeping her alive. Matty cried at her bed side as he watched the machines pump oxygen into her, he sat there hoping she'll make it.

Will she make it? Do you want Sam to live? Do want a happy ending? LET ME KNOW, WHAT DO YOU THINK?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sam was unconscious for over 2 weeks and finally she woke up to see her abuser from all those years ago. As the shock of waking up to see him across from her she started to fit, when the nurses calmed her down they put up the curtains so she couldn't see him. They rang Matty to tell him that she was awake, he was so excided he rushed over and within 10 min he was at her bedside. He thought she would be back to her old self and to greet him with open arms, but when he came all she did was begging him to get he out of the hospital. He didn't agree at first but he saw how scared she seemed to be and then sneaked her out to hear her say "Now go leave me be, I'm sorry… but it's…over."

" What? You don't mean that your just in shock, come on babe I love ya, I thought you did to".

" I did… I do… it's not going to work, sorry… I can't do this any more… bye"

"No! wait you can't go, please, I don't understand, why?"

" Just old memories they always come back to hurt me"

"What ya on about? What old memories? Sam?"

" It doesn't matter anymore I'm going away and their ain't nothing you can do about it, I've got a job over in England and I'll be going there in 3 weeks time. And don't start I'll be ready by then. I am sorry I hope someday we can be friends. I love you."

"No I won't let you go, I can't"

"If you love me then you will let me go"

Matty knew he had to let her go and so he did, he grabbed her and give her one last kiss only this time it didn't last.

3 weeks on and she left and poor Matty couldn't watch her leave, instead he locked himself up in a dark room and cried most of the 3 weeks of wait. Sam left without a good bye, she didn't even tell Matty where she was going expect for England. Can he really let her go? Looks like it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Matty was never himself from that day on, his friends couldn't understand. Sam's friends called round with him and asked if he would like to go to a disco, but Matty couldn't face it. All Matty could think was about is Sam, he missed her, he needed her in his life, he wondered what Sam was thinking did she miss him to.

6 months past yet everyone thought by this time Matty would have got over Sam, but he hadn't in fact he was worse as the time grew without a word from Sam. He didn't go any were and his eyes were raw from crying. A mate of his, Ronnie told him "if you really love her then find her, make her take you back, you can't live like this any more, your going to make yourself ill."

Finally he plucked up the courage to go and find the love of his life, Sam. He started to ask Sam's friend, Mini, but Sam told her friends to not tell him were she is. Matty begged on his knees for Sam's address and Mini couldn't turn him away, she didn't tell him the complete address because she wasn't sure, but she told him Sam was living somewhere in London.

Matty ran to his mum's house to let her know that he was going to England, he asked for a few weeks off work, he struggled to get the money and had to take some out of his collage funds. When he got all of his money he booked the quickest flight that he could find. Which was 11.30pm that night.

He arrived in London at around 12.30am, it was pitch black and Matty went into a Bed & Breakfast. He left his bags there and took a photo of Sam with him and started to ask if people have seen her, but no luck. He was about to give up and look in the morning when he started to walk round to see the Big Ben, when he saw a young, brown haired girl, around the same size as "SAM!!!!!!!!!!" Matty called. The girl turned round and saw some man shouting and her "Matt?" the girl called.

Matty ran towards her and saw clearly that it was…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Sam?!" Matty called "is that you Matt?" replied the girl.

"Sam!, oh Sam, I thought I lost you"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it I… I…"

Matty interrupted her with a big greeting kiss, it was so romantic as the stars sparkled above them. He had Sam back in his arms again and he didn't want to let her go. But then Sam pulled away "What's wrong, babe?"

"everything"

" Tell me Sam, no way am I going to let you go again, it broke my heart to see you go. If you won't come home with be then I will stay here with you, how many times do I have to say that I love you"

"I know I love you to but I told you back home that is was over…and it will have to stay that way"

"no way, I'm letting you go that easily, I'll fight for you, maybe if you tell me why this happened in the first time maybe I'll go"

"If I tell you will you back home … without me" Sam said trying not to cry.

"Probability not"

As Matty said that she burst into tears and said "good cause I don't think I can leave you again. In the hospital I saw the man…you know…my…my...abuser."

"oh Sam don't worry come here"

Sam went to him with her eyes raw red and kissed him once again, only this time she was making the first move.

They walked back to the bed and breakfast that he was staying in, were they had a romantic even. They even slept in the same big double bed, side by side.

In the morning they set of back to N.Ireland to tell everyone the fab news.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When they arrived back they had a big shock to see mini snogging some stranger. "Yeah you!, get off her, leave her alone" screamed Sam.

" _Sam, Sam it's ok his my bloke friend (boyfriend)"_

" Your what?! When did this happen?"

"_While you were away. Ronnie this is Sam my bessie, and Sam this is my boyfriend, Ronnie."_

Sam stood there not knowing what to say or do when Matty broke the silence "hey, Ronnie I'm Matty, so how long have you known Mini for?"

"About a month or two, I'm just new here" said Ronnie.

"oh right, look I'm sorry for jumping to the wrong idea, it's been I long day"

" So are use two back for good?" said Mini sounding so excited.

"Yeah course we are" replied Sam.

" And?!"

"And what?" said Sam

"Well are you two back on then?" said Mini her face lighting up with relief.

" You bet we are!" shouted Matty looking worriedly at Sam.

She kissed him on the lips to let Matty know that it was ok to tell them. They let Mini and her new boyfriend Ronnie get on with it while they walked hand in hand.

Matty carried Sam into her house as if she was a princess, they had the house to them selves and they both lay on the sofa, snuggled up close to each other.


End file.
